Cherubim
, better known as Kelbeam, is an intergalactic kaiju, known for its ferocity. Several members were brought to earth, possibly led by Bogal. Other members appeared on miscellaneous planets. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Space *Attack: 900 (Galaxy), 1000 (NEO) *Defense: 800 (Galaxy), 900 (NEO) *Speed: 800 (Galaxy), 900 (NEO) History Ultraman Mebius First Cherubim Sent by Bogar, Cherubim landed in Tokyo and attacked relentlessly. Wishing to see their new Maquette Monster in action, Miclas was sent by GUYS to fight the alien monster. However, Miclas was too scared to fight and Cherubim beat him up and down the city until Miclas returned to its capsule. Cherubim left shortly after and fled into the sea to lay an egg. After Cherubim returned, GUYS sent Miclas again to fight Cherubim. This time Miclas gains enough courage to fight back against Cherubim, but in the end it was Ultraman Mebius who destroyed Cherubim, slicing the monster in half with his Mebium Blade. Second Cherubim The egg that the first Cherubim laid in the sea hatches to create a new Cherubim. After listening to radio waves originally created by GUYS HQ to control Manquette Monsters, Cherubim surfaced attacking Ultraman Mebius and taking control of another monster who was attacking the test site: Arstron. The two overpowered Mebius easily, all the while Cherubim "boasting" to Arstron about his strength and "directing" Arstron how to fight. Once GUYS learned that Cherubim was controlling the waves from the test device to control Arstron. GUYS had no choice but to destroy it, causing Arstron to forget what it was doing, now no longer under the control of Cherubim. Frustrated without his control over the monster, Cherubim attacked Arstron and the two monsters fought. In the end, Ultraman Mebius transforms into his Brave Mode and destroys Arston with the Blade Slash and Cherubim with the Blade Beam. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness This Monster reappeared in the short sequel to Ultraman Mebius. Some time after Ultraman Mebius left Earth, several monsters began reappearing and causing havoc. Cherubim was one of these monsters, (along with Salamandora, Robergu, and Mukadender.) Miclas was sent to deal with Cherubim. It is unknown what the outcome was as it is never seen in the special, but it is assumed Cherubim was destroyed by Miclas. Trivia *Cherubim was designed by Ichiro Itano, the man who designed Baragon in the film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. *Cherubim was briefly seen in the movie, Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers as the monster that terrorized the young boy who used to love Ultraman. It's possible that Cherubim was the original one. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle One day, near a lake, Cherubim and Arstron fought. Cherubim attacks by swooping his club-tipped tail, but Arstron grabs the tail. Arstron pulled Cherubim back for his next attack. Arstron gave an agile headbutt, but Cherubim proved too handy with that spiky-club. Cherubim rose up his "ears", shot a couple of fireballs and downed Arstron. As Cherubim went over to check if his enemy was dead, Arstron wasn't moving. As Cherubim was roaring in victory, Arstron got back up and tore off Cherubim's "ears" and used his Magma Energy Beam to obliterate Cherubim into smithereens. Arstron roared in triumph but his victory was short-lived and now he has Eleking to deal with. Trivia *During the opening credits to the series, Cherubim is seen battling Banpira, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. *The fight was seen as an act of revenge; Arstron incidentally kills Cherubim, whereas in Ultraman Mebius, Cherubim was superior to Arstron, the subordinate. *His battle against Arstron was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Cherubim was owned by an Alien Guts to battle Rei (after Guts's Gomess was destroyed by Rei's Gomora.) Rei chose Miclas to test him out, but Miclas was confused and scared, being attacked by Cherubim continuously. After some words of encouragement from Rei. Miclas fought back, tying up Cherubim with his own tail. Miclas quickly pummeled Cherubim into submission and finished off the monster by charging into Cherubim. Cherubim then accidentally fell back on his master. It is unknown if either Guts or Cherubim survived, but neither were seen again afterwards and were eventually killed when Planet Hammer was destroyed by Alien Reiblood. Trivia *The battle in this series between Miclas and Cherubim was a homage to their battle in Ultraman Mebius. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Cherubim was revived by Ultraman Belial as part of his 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, Angross, Alien Valkie, Jashrin, Lunatyx, Roberuga Jr, and Birdon to take on Ultraman Mebius. When Reimon and Gomora entered Burst Mode thanks to Belial, Cherubim along with the other surviving monsters stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. He was killed by Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash when he arrived along with Roberuga and Hoe. Trivia *In the prequel to the above film, (Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth) Cherubim makes a brief cameo, floating in the Monster Graveyard. Ultraman Orb TBA Powers and Weapons * : Cherubim can spit moderately powerful fireballs at an impressive rate. *Long Spiked Mace Tail: Cherubim’s long tail is tipped with a large mace-like protrusion. It can use this as a bludgeon or a constricting weapon. *Flight: Cherubim can levitate through no visible means, through atmosphere and space alike. It can also spin in place while levitating, using its tail to create a whirlwind of destruction. *Ears: Cherubim can use the flaps over its ears to synchronize with sonic waves, allowing it to control other kaiju, such as Arstron. First used in its 2nd appearance. Cherubim Fire Ball.png|Fire Ball Cherubim Long Spiked Mace Tail.png|Long Spiked Mace Tail Cherubim Levitation Whirlwind Spin.png|Levitation Whirlwind Spin Cherubim Flight.png|Flight Gallery Ultraman Mebius Cherubin-0.jpg Cherubim boom.png Cherubim boom I.png Destruction_Cherubim.jpg Cherubin-1.jpg Cherubin-2.jpg Cherubin-3.jpg Cherubin-4.jpg Cherubin-5.jpg Cherubin-6.jpg Cherubin-7.jpg Cherubin-8.jpg Mebius vs Astron & Cheribum.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle CHERUBIM I.jpg Ultraman Orb Ultraman Orb Cherubim Kaiju Card.png|Kaiju Card Miscellaneous Cherubim pic.png Cherubim and Arstron pic.png Cherubim.png Cherubim_movie.png Cherubim_movie_I.png Cherubim.jpg|Cherubim's concept art Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Orb